Jarra (Reeath) Tell Morrath/Family and Relatives
Family and Relatives Family Candace (ProMum) - Instead of parents all handicapped children that were wards of Hospital Earth were assigned a ProMum and a ProDad that it was mandatory they spend 2 hours a week with and it was for life. Jarra had a falling out with her ProDad when she was 11 and wanted to go on a dig site with her History Club, she had received her Gold Safety Certificate but since she was so young she still needed her ProParents consent. Her ProDad refused to give it and said they would revisit it when she was 16. Jarra forged his approval and went anyway. When he found out there was a big fight and she refused to have anything more to do with him, but since he was only in it for the money or at least for easier children, he ignored her too. Jarra absolutely adored Candace her ProMum and would do anything not to miss one of their scheduled talks. Jarra was never the easiest child but Candace support her as much as possible. ProParents had huge powers on behalf of their children. Hospital Earth kept groups of children together so they could form a surrogate family unit. The ones that had been her surrogate family through Nursery, Home and Next Step. # Jarra Reeath # Keon Tanaka - Great friends with Jarra and Issette. # Issette - Jarra's best friend # Cathan - boy/girled with Jarra for a brief while at the beginning of year 2788, but is immaturity and always wanting attention soon caused a major riff in their relationship. # Ross Washington - was committed to Maeth and as soon as they both turned 18 on year day 2789 they started their first twoing contract. After he contacted his parents when he turned 14, his father continued to stay in touch with him a few times a year. # Maeth Ruggier - Committed to Ross. After Jarra's public betrothal and presentation to her clan, Maeth decided to finally contact her betan family. She had gotten the information when she was 14 but since they were from Beta sector she didn't contact them until she realized that there was more to Beta than the sex film industry. She was overwhelmed when they told her they wanted to meet her and hold a presentation ceremony too as well as adopt Ross and formalize a betrothal for them. # Vina # Ayden # Selia Relatives Jarra was born into the Betan Military Clain founded by the heroic Tellon Blaze after he saved humanity from the Chimera on Thetis. She was born Jarra Tellona Feren, her mother, Gemena Ray Feren was a member of the Betan Ray Clain and her father Marack Tell Galad was a member of the Tell clain. Both parents were Military in the Planet First Division. They already had two children, Jaxon and Germelle when Marack's Mother was killed while on a Planet First Assignment. They decided to have another child to honor Marack's Mother. Jarra would have kept the name Tell Faren until her 18th birthday when there would have been an honor ceremony. But Jarra was born handicapped, which is what the polite peopel referred to anyone born with an immune deficiency that made it impossible to survive on any other planet than Earth. All other handicaps could be screened for and medically fixed, but as of the 28th century scientist still had not determined what caused the immune problems, or if they did before the 25th century that information was lost in the crash of Earth's data net. Both of Jarra's parents were killed while commanding a Planet First team on K19448. * Colonel Gemena Ray Feren (mother) * Colonel Marack Tell Galad (father) ''"...Every planet has behaviour events. Some are harmless, or even spectacularly lovely, like the three yearly firefly clouds of Danae. Some are nasty, with an apparently harmless species suddenly becoming lethally savage.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Star (Earth Girl series Book 2) (pp. 83-84). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Which is what happened on K19448, her parents were in the rearguard ensuring that everyone else made it through the portal, they were not so fortunate. It happened c. Feb/Mar 2789. Jarra had exchanged one phone call with them before they were killed. When she was born with a handicappe and the family had to make some quick decisions, her mother was still in hospital and her father was on a Planet First Assignment that had an emergency and needed a new commander quickly. When her mother talked to Jaxon and Gemelle about moving to Earth, Jaxon through a childish fit to the point that his parents were afraid that he would suicide, that is how badly Earth's reputation was by this time. It was a difficult situation with no easy solutions as a result they gave her up as a ward of earth and hoped that she would contact them when she was 14. Which she never did Once she discovered that she was born into the Tell clan she discovered that she had a rather large extended family and a family tree that went back before Exodus Century. * Drago Tell Dramis (cousin with a couple of great grandparents in common) * General Dragon Tell Dramis (Drago's father) General Riak Torrek had a triad marriage with her grandmother, Jarra Tell Morrath and unnamed male who was biologically her grandfather, Riak does consider Marack his son and Jarra his granddaughter.) References Category:Characters Category:Earth Girl Series Characters